Back into the Fold
by AdmiralRik
Summary: An experienced Imperial Captian is rather puzzled to be recalled from his mission to return to Coruscant Story takes place shortly after Empire Strikes back, depending on if any new ideas come to me, I might have to alternate the reality a tad.
1. Chapter 1

_My first attempt at writing anything since leaving school, which was many years ago._

_Please let me know what you think, criticism is most welcome. So please review even if it just to tell me it's rubbish._

_Of course I do not own Star Wars and all that……_

**Back into the fold (Chapter one)**

The Imperial Star Destroyer , Dark Thunder hung silently in space surrounded by dozens of smaller vessels. It was the flag ship of the experienced Captain Nithan, who's fleet; made up of this single ISD, several frigates, and a squadron of carrack cruisers had layed siege to this system for three months. The Captain had loyally served the Empire from an early age. Completing his studies at the academy with distinction he was awarded his first command at 23. Just 10 years later he had the Dark Thunder placed under his command, since then his career had stalled.

The Dark Thunder was an aging ship when Nithan took command. Its was due of a refit then, and constant action had taken its toll. It was only thanks to the experienced crew and Nithan's attention to procedure that allowed the aging ISD to still be an effective combat ship.

Captain Nithan was not a patient man. It had been a week since the General had landed his troops on this miserable planet, and two days since the General had commenced his assault of Rojoran capital below. Yet he had still not located the militia's headquarters, until this was done the Correilian mining cooperation could not continue with their mining operations. Which, as a consequence meant the veteran Captain could not leave this backwater system.

Nithan the veteran of several campaigns, had begrudged this dull assignment. He was only 42 and had this entire battle group at his command. He considered baby sitting greedy cooperation's beneath him. This was a job for private contactors he thought. Professional soldiers like my men should not be exterminating outer rim primitives, especially when the rebel alliance is on the move again. At least the rebels would at least provide his men with some much needed target practice.

The Captain was a tall man, with thick black hair, chiselled features and a thick set jaw hidden behind a short maintained beard. In his Imperial Navy uniform he was a character that commanded respect as he walked around the bridge of his Star Destroyer.

"Get the General back on the com, this is getting beyond a joke" the Captain barked at the young Ensign.

Turning to his first office, Commander Wilfons. The Captain remarked "3 months, 3 long months dammit, we should have just glassed this planet like the others, searching for a base that probably is already deserted"

Wilfons suppressed his smirk, "Sir, you know as well as I do, that if we want to complete this assignment and destroy all resistance then we need to find this base, as much as I would prefer to bombard this planet from here, it tends to eliminate the enemy combatants before they disclose the information we need"

"Trust you my friend to agree with the General, risking more Imperials lives to aid these profiteers. After what we did to Rojoran Prime, I find it high unlikely that this alien scum has any fight left in them"

"The aliens have spirit, even after the second day of bombardment they were still willing to reject Imperial rule"

"Indeed Commander, but they are aliens all the same, do not confuse heart with stupidity, these fools have learnt what it means to defy the Empire"

" I have the General on the com sir" the Ensign interrupted

Nithan marched over to the com station where the General's image was already on the screen.

"Leave us" the Captain ordered the Ensign, who immediately complied leaving the two senior offices at the com station.

"General Kiev, please tell me you have some good news"

"That what I like about working with you Captain, always straight to business"

"That's only because I am growing impatient waiting for you to eliminate this scum General"

"In that case Captain I have your good news, the governor of this city has been kind enough to tell us the location of militia headquarters, my troops are already on route and we should have the base secured by nightfall"

The Captain smiled and sighed with relief "excellent General, I will have the transports ready to evac your troops as soon as your done"

"Can't wait to leave Captain ?"

"General I am sick of this system and of these pathetic aliens, the sooner we are back in a true Imperial system the better"

"In that case Captain, I will make ready my troops"

"Good hunting General, Nithan out" As the Captain shut done the com.

The Captain was pleased, although he thought the General to be almost a humanitarian compared to himself, he was efficient and by nightfall his troops would be back aboard so the Dark Thunder could begin its journey back to the core systems. He couldn't help think that complete orbital bombardment was the only solution to these little conflicts, if you cannot destroy a base, destroy the planet. However that would leave very few survivors to enslave to strip mine this miserable rock.

"No smart comments Commander?"

"No Captain, I would know better than to spoil your mood"

The Captain laughed, expecting some sort of I told you so speech from Wilfons.

A klaxon screamed out across the bridge, interrupting the two friends. The klaxon had taken everybody by surprise, it had not sounded for weeks.

"Sir we have multiple sensor contacts coming from the planet" an excited Lieutenant Meers shouted.

"No need to shout Lieutenant, the Captain is not deaf" Wilfons said, as if to calm the Lieutenant down.

"Tell me more Lieutenant" The commander order

"Sir, 5 contacts sir, originating from the mountain base identified by the General, it looks like 4 fighters and a transport"

"Looks like Lieutenant?" The Captain sneered

"Sorry sir, it is 4 fights and a transport" the now rather sheepish Meers replied.

"Well Commander, it appears I was correct, no heart, they are attempting to flee. No honour, and no chance. Ensign, order the patrol fights to intercept, also have Carrack 1 through 4 break formation and engage."

"Overkill don't you think Captain" Wilfons asked

"Perhaps, but we are all getting a bit rusty, it will be good for the crews of those ships to see some action before we leave, even if it is just a few cowards fleeing for their lives"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle was over swiftly, the Carrack cruisers wasted no time in targeting the transport, their turbo lasers had depleted their shields by almost half before the fighters could even return fire. Seriously out matched the transport could only try to break away and make for a hyperspace jump, a desperate move, but with minimal armament, it was the only move available to the alien crew of the transport.

The fighters, old Y-Wing variants, sensing that the transport was doomed, quickly broke away from the transport. Even the aging TIEs from the Dark Thunder easily out classed them in every aspect, try as they might they also had no chance to escape. Having to dodge TIEs while trying to make a hyperspace jump was beyond the Y-Wings pilots. They last only a matter of minutes against superior Imperial fighters.

By this time the Carracks were laying volley after volley into the now unshielded transport ripping through its hull as if it were paper. The ships reactor imploded, splitting the transport clean in two. There were no survivors.

"Captain, Carrack 3 reports fleeing ships destroyed. No survivors" reported the Ensign.

"Excellent, inform the Corrielian Mining Corp that the planet is theirs, and tell them that it is safe to start their landing"

"Understood sir"

After a moments pause the Ensign continued "The mining ships have acknowledge and send their gratitude Captain"

Nithans nodded to the Ensign to continue his duties. Nithans begin to drift into to thought, gratitude from slavers and profiteers, is that what my career has come too. Gone of the days of hunting the rebels and engaging pirates, now I just massacre aliens who think that they anything more than tools of this Empire. In the last three months alone the Dark Thunder had laid waste to both of the other inhabited worlds in this system, an estimated 18 million Rojorans killed at his hands, and still they opposed the alternative. Stupidity indeed.

"Commander I will be in my quarters should you need me, recover the Generals troops as soon as he is finished and inform me when we are ready to depart"

"Yes sir" Wilfons replied as he snapped a fast salute, Nithans retuned the salute and spun around to head towards the turbo lift.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Nithans quarters were by far the largest on the ship, after all he was the Captain and it had been his home for the last 9 years. Nithans was a military man, his quarters immaculately kept. Few soft furnishing existed, and a large oak desk dominated the primary living area. Expensive looking works of human art adorned the walls of his quarters, collected over many years of loyal service to the Empire.

He'd been dozing at his desk with his feet up for only a few hours well the com awaked him, he stretched out and yawn. Checking the time he realised he had not been asleep long. Straitening his uniform he flick the monitor on his desk on.

"Captain, sorry to disturb you but we are ready to depart, the Generals troops are back aboard and all station are reporting ready"

"Excellent Commander, I shall be there shortly" The Captain moved to shut down the link, but was stopped by Wilfons.

"One more thing Captain, we are receiving a transmission from the Admiralty"

"Probably our congratulatory message on a job well done, I'll take the message here"

"Yes sir" Wilfons face faded from view, and was replaced with the Imperial emblem. The details of the message overlaid the emblem. The message was not what the Captain expected.

The bridge was bustling with activity when the Captain walked onto it.

"Captain on deck" shouted a middle aged Lieutenant.

The crew snapped to attention, and Nithans informally waved them to at ease. Wilfons was gazing at the fleet assembling into formation awaiting the signal from their flag to make the jump to hyperspace. Nithan walked with purpose as Wilfons turned to meet him. The veteran Captain looked visible shaken.

"Captain, all ships ready and waiting for your command, I trust the Admiralty are pleased with success" The commander asked, slightly puzzled at what would cause his friend and commading officer to look so worried.

Nithans spoke with a scowl of his face "There has been a change of plan, the fleet is to return to section command as before, we….. or rather I am being recalled to Coruscant, Admiralty's orders"

"I don't understand Captain, what do they possibly need us at Coruscant for?"

"Me, old friend, they are recalling me, and I have no idea why, the message was vague to say the least"

"Maybe a promotion?"

"Wilfons, I have been in command of the ship for almost ten years, dozens of victories and millions of tons of enemy ship destroyed by our hand, if it was promotion then it would have happened by now, and sector headquarters would be sufficient, this is different, this does not bode well"

"Captain, I have served with you for six years, you never disgraced the uniform of the Empire, never retreated or backed away for any battle, your wrong about this"

"I appreciate your kind words old friend, but I have not exactly adhered myself to the Admiralty in recent years, this is not a positive thing"

"Your tactics have sometimes been considered hard, but anything we have done has been justifiable in the name of the safety of the Empire"

"That maybe our point of view, but nobody shares that opinion, but one way or another we will soon find out"

Nithans turned away from his friend, speaking loudly now he addressed Lieutenant Meers, in control of the helm

"Lieutenant, break away from the fleet, and set course for Coruscant, engage hyperspace as soon as the nav computer is ready"

The puzzled Lieutenant at the sudden change of course hesitated, but the look from his Captain soon prompted him to snap to attention shouting "Aye aye Captain"

"Ensign, signal the rest of the fleet to make their jumps to sector command, explain we have other orders"

The Ensign acknowledged the Captain's order and went about his task. The massive ship begin to pull away from the formation of smaller vessels casting a shadow down upon them as they accelerated into hyperspace.

The Dark Thunder's massive ion engines roared in life with a blue glow as the steered the ship onto its

new heading. As the engines settled down the ship steadied, and launched itself into hyperspace.


	2. Chapter 2

_Many thanks to all your have read the previous chapter, please continue to review critcism is most welcome. Also I am desperately looking for a beta reader, if you know of anyone or are interested yourself please let me know._

Chapter 2

With the Dark Thunder's older hyperdrive it was a arduous journey to the Imperial Centre, a long 11 days from the outer rim. The trip that would normally take half that for a new Imperial II Star Destroyer, it took the older vessel across some of the busiest hyper lanes in the galaxy. Even using the hyper lanes set aside for exclusive military use, it meant the trip had to made in dozens of smaller jumps, as opposed to the most direct route.

This gave Captain Nithan a great deal of time to mull over the vague message that he had received prior to leaving the outer rim. He had been racking his brain trying to think of any reason command might have to bring him in at such short notice. His tactics had often been harsh and sometimes genocidal when alien species were involved., but when command sent him on assignment they knew what too expect. The truth of the matter was that with the growing rebellion, command often preferred the option with the lowest casualty rate, on both sides. Outrage at civilian casualties were becoming more common place further fuelling the rebellion, even if they were only alien. This is were Nithan fell short, he would rather glass entire continuants than risk Imperial lives.

The ship was already ten days into it's journey, but the Captain had only been seen on the bridge on a dozen of occasions. On the exit journey at the start of the Dark Thunder's mission he had kept an almost constant vigil on the bridge. He had spent the entire exit journey drilling the crew, constantly sounding battle stations and having fighter crews scramble in an attempt to keep his crew sharp during that long trips. For the last nine days, he had spent the majority of time in his quarters or making random inspections of the ships aging equipment. The inspection were not unusual for the crew, but this time it was different, the Captain seemed to more interested in talking to his crew than having them strip down and service their equipment.

The day to day running of the ship had fallen even more so to Commander Wilfons. Wilfons as experienced officer, had served as Nithan's first officer since joining the crew of the Dark Thunder over six years ago. Wilfons now in his late forties was a tall man, slightly over weight, but his large frame carried it well. Clean shaven with a thick mane of jet black hair actually looked younger than the Captain despite being his senior in years. During happier times Nithan jokingly would blame it on the stress of command.

When Wilfons joined the Dark Thunder and met Nithan for the first time, he was immediately impressed by him. Nithan knew his ship well, and his crew, which Wilfons regarded as one of the most important things of command. During their time together, and over the course of several long campaigns the two officers had become close friends. He did not necessarily agree with the Captains readiness to orbitally bombard planets and murder civilians, but he did understand it. Overtime the first officer accepted that this was his way, and was without a doubt that Nithan had saved countless Imperial lives in doing so. This was not to say that on occasion that this did not way heavily of Wilfons conscience.

Wilfons was standing in front of the front view port gazing out over the front of the ship, while the pin pricks of stars streamed past. "Lieutenant Meers" the Commander called.

"Yes sir" replied the Lieutenant, looking up from the radar console in the pit below

"Lieutenant, how long have you served aboard this ship?"

"18 months sir"

"Well Lieutenant, I am stepping of this bridge for a short time, and I believe 18 months should be more than enough experience to warrant you watching this bridge while I am gone, I expect you to contact if anything occurs"

"Errrrr, wh-y-y Yes sir" The young Lieutenant replied obviously stunned but pleased at being given some extra responsibility.

"And I mean anything Lieutenant, remember you are to watch and report, not to do a dam thing, understood?" Wilfons called empathizing on the word anything, already leaving the bridge.

"Yes sir" The Lieutenant replied snapping a salute.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of minutes in the turbo lift and Wilfons was already walking towards Nithan's quarters. Wilfons pressed the buzzer on the door control. After a short wait, just as the Commander was about the press the button again, the door slid open.

"Captain" Wilfons asked as if it was a question

"Commander, what do I owe this honour?" Nithans asked staring up from his huge oak desk which he was sitting behind.

"I don't see you much on the bridge lately. If you were a junior office I'd go as far to say you were neglecting your duties" Wilfons stated as he walked in, allowing the door to hiss shut behind him.

"Good job I'm not a junior officer then, well not yet any how"

"Don't be negative, not you or anybody else with the exception of the Admiralty know what you are being recalled for. I trust this is what your recent disappearing act is all about?" Said Wilfons with a gentle tone, all the time while taking a seat opposite the Captain.

"Well it is ha-----"

Wilfons interrupted the Captain "That was rhetorical, so listen up , we have served together for long enough now for me to say this as an comrade and a friend" Wilfons drew a breath before continue what appeared to a well rehearsed speech. "Hiding away in here and wondering around the ship gains you nothing, but the sake of my sanity and yours, command your ship, what happens tomorrow happens. Don't come to regret anything. Whatever you have been recalled for can not be undone, but know that in my eyes and the crews you have never dishonoured the Empire. I know for a fact that the entire crew would give their lives for you if you asked. That includes me, and if necessary I will plead that to Admiralty."

Nithans was slightly stunned at his first officer comments "Well my old friend, as much as that reassures me, my destiny is my own. My fate shall be my burden to bear, and nobody else's. But thank you, it means a lot to hear you say it"

"I mean every word Captain, and so would the crew, say the word and we won't even return to Coruscant"

The Captain sat up in his chair, raise one eyebrow "No, we will return and I will not have another word spoken about that. Life as a criminal is no life at all. Do I make myself clear Commander?"

Wilfons cracked a smile at the way the Captains tone had changed from friend to a grand Imperial office in a split second "Well that a bit more like it Captain, and yes crystal clear sir. Now I have been suffering the good General's war stories on my own long enough for this trip. I trust your be making an appearance this evening for one final meal, after all it is your table?"

"Commander, I think I might even enjoy hearing Kiev's ridiculous tales of glory one more time. Now if your here, who's in charge of my ship?" The Captains mood now noticeably improved.

"Ah, I thought you might ask that. I thought it might be wise to allow the young Lieutenant Meers the honour of minding the bridge while I retrieved you from your strop"

"Meers, Your kidding me?"

"Nope, this is what happens when you go missing, and your first office has to make decisions"

"Well we should be getting back to the bridge before that green fool crashing my ship into a planet"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

_Still learning as I go, so any criticism is more than welcome as always. Many thanks to Oldman543 for some rather excellent beta reading._

Chapter 3

General Kiev was a monstrous size of a man. Tall and thickly built, with a shaved head he looked as if he could wrestle a Banther and win. His sight instilled terror in the all but the most experienced troops in his legion. He was fair with his men, but they all knew mistakes were not tolerated under his command. Born on Coruscant into poverty he had a violent upbringing. His father ran a small cantina on the lower levels. It was here that he learned to fight, both with his hands and with a blaster, as bouncer at the cantina.

After his father was killed during a bar fight shortly after Kiev's eightieth birthday, he found himself left without a home. With his mother to support, he decided that the only way out the slums for them was to join the Coruscant Defence Force. During his training, it became clear to his superiors that he possessed leadership qualities and a great mind for combat. He completed his officer training school at the age of 20, shortly before the outbreak of the clone wars. During the clone wars he became a battle hardened veteran, fighting several campaigns, and earning several field promotions up to the rank of Colonel.

After the Emperor's rise to power and the rapid expansion of Imperial armed forces, there was a large demand for senior experienced officers. As a prime candidate he was immediately promoted to general, given his own legion of stormtroopers, and attached the Imperial Navy.

The General was already seated in the Captains dining room when Nithan and Wilfons arrived.

"Gentlemen." Kiev stated, rising from his seat and giving a quick salute.

"General, long time no see." Nithan replied in a surprisingly humorous tone.

"I was beginning to think Wilfons and I would dine alone for the rest of this trip. I assume you've been preoccupied."

"You assume correctly General, now let us dispense with the pleasantries."

The General laughed "Well it's good to see you. Your first officer here was beginning to bore me."

Wilfons chuckled "Oh please Kiev, if I had to hear one more fictional story of how you single handily destroyed the separatists at Kashyyk, I'd throw myself out of an airlock."

"Commander, whether you believe me or not, really does not matter to me in the slightest. The fact of it all is this, you spend your time ferrying me and my glorious troops round to do the real work. You're my driver, nothing more."

Both of the fleet officers started laughing loudly. The Captain spoke with a joking tone. It was now his turn to berate the General. "Kiev, I'm not sure what is more worrying, the fact you believe it yourself, or that they let you wear that uniform. We all know that when it comes to winning battles, the outcome is decided well before you ground pounders even fire a shot."

The General threw himself back into his chair laughing. "Well Captain, it's good to have you back at our table."

"My table General, my table. Since you were here first, you can pour your drivers a drink."

The General chuckled loudly and the three settled into supper.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The evening drew on, and after a hearty meal and several bottles of the finest wine from the late Alderaan the three officers banter delved into more serious conversation.

"Well gentlemen I raise a toast to the finest friends a man can have." Nithans declared raising his glass. The other two men raised their own. After a moments silence the General spoke.

"Whatever comes of tomorrow my good Captain, you should know that you're an excellent officer, and an even better friend."

The Captain sighed. "Thank you General, you're an ok officer I guess. But as to what tomorrow brings, I really do not know. But whatever it is I fear this may be the last time we dine."

Wilfons smiled "It is possible that you are over reacting completely Captian, I mean there is a thousand reasons they need you back at Coruscant. A ship re-fit, training, assessment, just because you have been ordered to return, it does not necessarily mean it's anything serious."

"I had considered this, but I haven't been ordered to return to Coruscant for over 5 years. The last time was the shambles with the Pirates at Kothlis. Remember?"

"How could I forgot, but if you remember we were proved correct."

"Indeed we were." The Captain smiled and took another sip of his drink. Remembering how they destroyed a convey of refugee ships at Kothlis after being despatched hunt down a group of pirates which had been harassing local shipping. Nithan had decided to destroy them after they did not respond to hails. After sifting through the wreckage it became apparent that it was just a harmless refugee column. He had been summoned in a similar fashion as now, but after a lengthy investigation it was found that the pirates had hijacked the ships several days in an attempt to evade capture. He had narrowly avoided court martial, by luck rather than judgement. The brutal nature of his tactics had served him well early in his career, but with the rebellion at the gates things had changed.

"Perhaps your right, but this is different. Very different." said Nithan solemnly.

Wilfons choose this moment to speak his mind. "You know my feelings old friend, if there is a case to answer then all you can do is plead it, beside perhaps it may not be as bad we think."

"No, I think it will be. I don't believe there is a place in the fleet for somebody like me anymore. Politics cloud everything. With us having separated from the rest of the fleet for so long it's not like I have many friends left in Admiralty, or even on Coruscant. This time next week I could be a Lieutenant on a listening post in the outer rim." The Captains tone was serious and the concern and fear were noticeable in his voice.

"My father used to say that there is a positive in everything. It's hard to see, but think of the peace and quiet." Kiev spoke up, hoping to inject a little humor into what was now becoming a very serious meal.

"If you're made a Lieutenant, I'll become an engineer on that listening post with you for sure. It may not be so bad, I am fairly sure we can fit enough wine on a shuttle to last a few years."

"This is my burden, and only mine. Whatever happens tomorrow I promise you that I'll make them understand that my actions during this mission were mine alone. I promise you now this will not affect your career, either of you for that matter."

"In that case I'll resign my commission. I will not allow you to suffer alone."

"Wilfons, you will do no such thing. I'll keep you out this. If you want to help, I ask you to do one thing for me."

"Anything, say the word."

"Promise you will visit my wife on Coruscant and ensure she is well looked after."

Kiev and Wilfons glanced at each other in bemusement. It was very rare for the Captain to speak of his wife. They both known him many years and could count on one hand the occasions he had mentioned his wife.

"I promise you as a friend and your first officer that as long there is air in my lungs your wife will be cared for." Wilfons declared raising his glass with one hand and placing the other over his heart.

"Thank you Wilfons, and too the both of you. Now it's late and I should try to sleep before we arrive."

"Then I bid you good night Captain, we have drank as comrades and warriors tonight. Tomorrow we shall say our farewells."

The Captain took a small bow and made his way to the door. The remaining two officers offered him a toast as the door hissed shut behind him. After the Captain had left Kiev turned to Wilfons. "A man with the weight of galaxy on his shoulders."

"Indeed. What do you make of all this, should he be so worried?"

"Yes, he has been a brutal man over the years. Once upon a time he would have been a hero, but now, well… times have changed. That business on Rojan, he didn't need to lay waste to those colonys. My troops could have extinguished resistance in a few days, if not hours."

Wilfons sighed "You're right; there was no need for that. He's a good man, and a fine officer, but you can't arrive in orbit and glass a hemisphere and not expect people to take offence, even if they are only aliens."

"My thoughts exactly Commander, my thoughts exactly."


	4. Chapter 4

_Please feel free to review. If fact please do, if it's just to let me know you have read what I've done so far. And of course thanks again to Oldman543 for his input._

Chapter 4

The pin point lights of passing stars streaming across the view ports of the Dark Thunders bridge as Captain Nithan tried to decide if it was anxiety or the effects of last nights drinking he felt brewing in his stomach. He heard Wilfons approaching from behind as the first officer walked across the runway above the crew pits.

"Good morning Commander." Nithan said without turning around in a uncharacteristically sarcastic tone.

"Feeling fresh I see Captain."

"As fresh as could be expected."

The two officers were interrupted by Lieutenant Meers. "Sir, five minutes till we exit hyperspace."

"Very good Lieutenant."

The Lieutenant, the young Mr Meers was a relatively new officer aboard the Dark Thunder. Fresh faced and clean shaven he appeared a lot younger than he actually was. Meers had a wealthy upbringing, his family originated from Correila, his father was a high level state politician. A strong supporter of the Empire and the Emperor, he instilled these values in his son. Meers had originally trained as a fighter pilot, but lacked the skill and reactions to be an effective combat pilot. However, he did show an extraordinary knack with navigation and communications. He completed his training as a Ensign 1st class and was assigned to a Nebulon-B frigate protecting shipping lanes. Once he had enough experience, his father used his limited connections to help his son's career. He was re-assigned to the Dark Thunder. Although the Dark Thunder was not a particular prestigious vessel in comparison to the rest of the fleet, it was a huge step up from a frigate. It would also present the young Meers with plenty of opportunities to prove himself and perhaps gain a command of his own.

The pricks of light soon decelerated into stars as the Dark Thunders hyper drive cut out a few hundred thousand kilometres from Coruscant. The planet, a huge city world, was surrounding by an almost alive light that could be seen even that huge distance. Nithan and Wilfons could just about make out the outlines of the hundreds of Star Destroyers assigned to defend the Imperial Centre.

"Sir we are being hailed by the outer perimeter defence force." Meers called out.

"Well Lieutenant Meers, set engines to cruising speed. And transmit our clearance codes." Wilfons commanded this as if had done this a hundred times. Truth be told he had only came to Coruscant a handful times since being assigned to the Dark Thunder. Before walking onto the bridge he had looked up the correct protocol for making this approach. Being the most important planet in the Empire the defense forces enforced a strict set of guidelines even for obviously friendly military vessels such as an Imperial Star Destroyer.

"Yes sir." Meers called out while setting about his duties.

Wilfons turned to his Captain. "Well this is it then my friend."

"One way or another all will be revealed" The Captain replied. Wilfons had no words of encourage for the Captain, last night conversations had convinced Wilfons also of the worse.

"Sir, we are cleared to proceed to directly to grid 167.24 and hold position there."

"Understood, make it happen Lieutenant."

Holding grids were assigned to Imperial Navy vessels away from the vast civilian traffic. This served to purposes: Planet bound military traffic could be prioritized so they could make immediately make planet fall. Also by using holding grids, any military vessel with business on Coruscant could be added to the planets own defense forces strength. The grids meant the ships could be best placed to repel any attacker foolish enough to attempt a raid on Coruscant.

The two senior officers stood in a comfortable silence, marvelling at the vast array of vessels civilian and military alike as the ship pushed forward past the ever increasing security. As the Dark Thunder grew closer it had to manoeuvre past the huge queues of civilian traffic, it soon became apparent the grid they had been assigned too was already bristling with 7 ISD II's. The newer Star Destroyers were holding position in a jump formation, a formation used for making coordinated hyperspace jumps.

"What do you make of that then Commander?" Asked the Captain.

"I see as much as you do Captain. Wherever they are destined somebody is in a lot of trouble when they get there."

The pair were interrupted by Meers. "Captain, the office of Grand Admiral Takel requests your immediate presence at the Imperial Palace. They have provided a flight plan and clearance codes for the planetary shields Sir."

"Very good Lieutenant, have my shuttle ready and transmit the relevant data for the journey." The Captain ordered appearing calm as if this was completely standard. On the inside however, the suspected hangover and worry was clearly anxiety twisting his stomach into knots.

"Shall we proceed to the hanger then Captain?"

Nithan called into the right crew pit, his eyes locking onto the Commander Wright. Wright, a Commander 2nd class, was part of the third shift for ship while Nithan and Wilfons were off duty. Wright's regular duties would leave him in overall command of all the ships offensive systems. "Commander Wright, you have the bridge" Ordered the Captain. The two senior officers then made their way towards the turbo lift while Wright climbed the stairs out of the crew pit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a short 30 second ride in the turbo lift to the main hanger. When they arrived at the huge cavernous hanger, they were present with a Lamabda class shuttle resting on the deck. It wings folding up against the back drop of open space, kept at bay by the magnetic shield. There stood a lone figure at the ramp of the shuttle, General Kiev.

"Sorry Captain but I could leave without saying good bye." The General spoke loudly as the other two men still had a distance to walk.

"My thanks General, but it really isn't necessary."

"Well I feel it is."

The three men stood together at the end of the shuttle's ramp. Exchanging hand shakes as the shuttle ion engines could be heard humming in the background.

"So what do we know of Grand admiral Takel?" The Captain asked his two friends.

"A Grand Admiral" said Kiev as f it was a question, followed by a short whistle.

"Not a lot, I've not met any of 12 Grand Admirals. He is supposedly an excellent strategist, and one of the fairer of them from what I hear." Chipped in the Commander.

"I have heard something similar, perhaps things are looking up for me."

"I heard rumours. Rumours mind you, not saying this is true. He has a liking for the females, and not always human females at that." Said a grinning General.

"I have never put a lot of stock in rumours General. Well, my friends, farewell and good luck to you both." The Captain declared, making a formal salute. The other two men returned the salute in a similarly formal manner as the Captain pivoted on the spot and ascended the boarding ramp.

"Good luck Sir." Called Commander Wilfons with a note of compassion in his voice as the Captain disappeared into the shuttle. The pilot of the shuttle turned to see the Captain appear into the luxurious cabin behind him, saluting the best he could as he was already strapped firmly into his flight seat. The Captain returned the salute with a nod whilst taken his seat.

"Sir, permission to depart?" asked the Pilot.

"Pilot, permission granted."

With the Captain permission the pilot engaged the repulsor lifts and turned the shuttle smoothly and slowly as it lifted clear of the deck, and faced the vacuum of space. With a smooth depression of a lever the shuttle moved forward and out of the hanger its wing unfolding as it cleared the ship.

The Pilot expertly piloted the shuttle past the Golan Arms defence platforms and towards the planetary shield. As the shuttle grew closer the pilot transmitted the clearance code, with the military precession you would expect a small section of shield dropped allowing the shuttle through. Almost immediately the shield sealed itself once the shuttle was though. The shuttle descended into the lower atmosphere exposing the huge city below, approaching from behind two TIE Interceptors appeared forming up on each wing of the shuttle acting as an escort. The flight plan brought the shuttle to a landing pad on the outskirts of the Imperial Palace, the home of the Admiralty. The palace was a massive sprawling building, made of dozens of huge towers standing several kilometres high. Built over hundreds of years the palace had been expanded many times which showed in it's design. The pad was connected by a long ramp to the one the main towers, on the outer edge of the ramp to ominous turbo laser turrets tracked the shuttle as it slowed above the pad, descending slowly. The wings folded up and the shuttle smoothly touched down on the pad.

As it did so, a black uniformed officer marched across the ramp from the palace flanked by a pair of white suited stormtroopers. The shuttle boarding ramp lowered as Nithan hauled himself out of his seat, still memorised by the sheer scale of the palace. As he descended

the boarding ramp the black uniformed officers saluted, which Nithan stopped and returned.

"Captain Nithan. My name is Lieutenant Movak, I am attached to Grand Admiral Takel office. Welcome to Coruscant." The middle aged Lieutenant spoke with an Imperious tone, used to address superior officers almost as equals.

"Thank you Lieutenant." The Captain spoke, trying to sound as confident as possible.

"If you would like to follow me, Grand Admiral Takel has been awaiting your arrival."

Without another word Movak spun, with the stormtroopers stepping aside to allow the Captain to follow. The stormtroopers fell in behind as they crossed the ramp towards the great doors at the end.


End file.
